All the Things I Hate
by Erase Away
Summary: One dark corner in a nightclub. Two boys. Light hearted chatter[one sided] with a dash of philosophy. [SasuNaru] AU


My first one shot. Yay! Well I'm not actually that proud of it, because a mediocre writer can only create mediocre works, but it's just another contribution to the evergrowing SasuNaruSasu fanbase. Hope you enjoy it and not mind too much the problems with tense.( My grammar is...eh...well I need to find someone to Beta )

* * *

The club throbbed with life and music. Vibrant light poured from the windows and the sound of many people were heard. It was just another night at Acid.

In a dark and more secluded corner sat a dark haired young man. His hair was up in spikes with black and blue bangs. The man was handsome. An aristocratic nose and sharp onyx eyes. His pale and creamy complexion did his features no harm. Dressed in a blue shirt and black jeans, Uchiha Sasuke was the knight in shining armor for manys' romantic fantasies.

However, the face was marred by a scowl. Sasuke scowled because he didn't like this club. His friend, Sakura had dragged him along in hopes of him being social and maybe even meeting someone. However, all her good intentions and hopes were dashed when Sasuke was bombarded immediately with dance proposals and love confessions. It seemed that wherever he went, he would always attract girls and guys for his looks. All the proposals and confessions made Sasuke mad and he decided to sit in the corner. Besides, he didn't even want to come to the stupid club anyway. So he was less than pleased when someone interrupted his solitude.

"Hi."

Sasuke looked up into the face of a brightly colored and grinning boy; he refuses to acknowledge him as a man because what adult would go around wearing an orange and black outfit.

" I said hi. Don't you talk? No? I guess not."

" Well I'm Uzumaki Naruto. I thought you were looking a bit lonely so I came over. Do you want a drink?"

Sasuke was annoyed, who the hell was this kid who randomly came over and started rambling to him? Besides, Uchiha Sasuke is never lonely. He has millions of admirers at stalking him and…and… " I'm not lonely." Sasuke muttered.

" Ha! So you do talk!" The blonde grinned. " What's your name?"

" Why should I tell you, a stranger?" Sasuke didn't like how the boy kept on grinning.

Too hyperactive as well.

"Because I told you mine. Isn't it common courtesy?"

" I don't want to tell you my name."

Naruto blinked at him but otherwise seemed to be unabashed. "That's fine. I will find out by myself. I don't need you to tell me your name. I'm great at interrogation!"

Sasuke stared slightly.

" So, bastard. What do you like to do? Or rather, what do you hate? You are so pissy and angsty that it seems impossible for you to like anything."

Sasuke glared. " Don't call me bastard."

" You wouldn't tell me your real name so I'll call you what I want to…bastard." Naruto stuck out his tongue."

" I'm not angsty and pissy. I prefer not to associate with inane humans such as yourself."

" Inane?"

There was no response from Sasuke. Who seemed to have finally decided to ignore Naruto's existence.

" Hello? Are you there? Earth to the bastard!" Naruto put his face right near Sasuke's, who immediately recoiled.

" Get out of my face, Naruto."

_Ha._ Naruto grinned. _It was a step forward, the bastard said his name_.

" I was just checking to see if you were there. You spaced out for a bit there. Do you want to dance with me? It's better than sitting in the corner."  
" No. I hate dancing. I hate this stupid club. I hate Sakura for dragging me here to this stupid club. I hate-"  
" Sakura? Ooo…Is she your girlfriend?" Naruto teased.

Sasuke glared.

" The day she becomes my girlfriend is the day I start wearing orange, and I hate the color orange." Sasuke said.

" Go on with your ranting. It's interesting how you can hate so many things, maybe that's why you're such an anal retentive bastard" Naruto smiled cheekily.

" I hate blondes, especially the ones that don't know the meaning of inane, and even more so if they wear orange and intrude upon someone's solitude just to amuse themselves."

Naruto did not seem to have registered that Sasuke was talking about him or maybe he did and was just ignoring it, because he didn't show any emotion to the statement.

" Neh…is there anything that you like to do?" Naruto asked in a curious tone.

Sasuke blinked. He wasn't too sure how to respond to that question.

" I find that if you do things you actually like to do then you would naturally be much happier. Like me, I like meeting new people. It's fun for me."

Sasuke blinked again. This was different from the non-existant conversations that he ever had.

" Have you ever tried dancing? I'm sure you might like it if you give it a chance. C'mon bastard! Let's go dancing!" Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand before he could say anything and dragged him out to the dance floor.

"Naruto…"

" Hm?" He began to move to the music.

" I'm Uchiha Sasuke." He said.

" Ok. Sasuke." naruto smiled.

Sasuke smiled back, maybe he would try doing new things. Who knows? He might actually like them.


End file.
